


Contact

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), McLeod's Daughters
Genre: A bit OOC maybe?, AU, Aideans, BardGan, Contact - Freeform, Different historical settings for Luke, Just something, Lombard's too soft here, LorGan - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, New Pairing, PhiLuke, The beginning of something, They're perfect in every single version, aidan turner - Freeform, dean o'gorman - Freeform, don't blame me, obv, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Crossover | And then there were none | The McLeod’s daughters ]</p><p>[ Slash | Lorgan, Philuke, Bardgan or whatever this pairing’s name could be.(?) ]</p><p>[  English’s not my first language | don’t know where it comes from anyway ]</p><p>" [. . .] The first time Lombard has not sand curls on his way and discovers what colour Luke’s eyes are is also the first time he feels kind of lost.<br/>His eyes are too deep, too blue, and there’s too much light and dark all together in them.<br/>Philip hates them, in a way. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileMT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileMT/gifts).



The first thing Philip spots in Luke is the way his voice and body language and eyes are… quite more truthful than his words, actually.  
  
The blond talks without keeping anything for himself, which at first makes the brunet guess he just doesn’t think about it before opening his mouth.  
  
It’s not a clever thing to do with a man like him; Luke surely has sensed the danger, the way Lombard’s gaze isn’t loving or caring, but starving and daring.  
  
As if he was his prey.  
  
But Luke… _oh_ , sweet and mistaken and innocent Luke.  
  
He is so clever and reckless at the same time.  
So controversial he makes Lombard wonder once or twice why he lies with him without trembling.  
  
He’s like a riddle, a challenge. And Lombard smirks because, yeah, he likes them and never lost one.  
  
Around the others Luke’s cheerful and insecure at the same time, because nobody fully trusts him - not with a family like his, not with the fact he’s too young not to fall in the same shit his brother has.  
  
Luke pretends he doesn’t notice it, though.  
  
Around Philip he is different, their first conversations are quick and without eye contact. He’s not stupid, that’s why he doesn’t really trust Lombard at first.  
  
The first time Lombard has not sand curls on his way and discovers what colour Luke’s eyes are is also the first time he feels kind of lost.  
  
His eyes are too deep, too blue, and there’s too much light and dark all together in them.  
  
Philip hates them, in a way.  
  
“ What? ” Luke asks frowning, a breath away from his face. Trapped between the wall and the taller man’s body.  
  
The brunet’s gaze is so intense and strong the blond feels speechless for the first time in forever.  
  
His mouth is shut by another way more powerful and determined than his own.  
  
It begins that way, and not much later Luke’s forehead is against the wall, his body shaking, his trousers and underwear nowhere to be seen, one of Philip’s arms around his waist in order to coordinate their movements. The other on the blond one’s (on the wall). His lips on the wet skin of Luke’s neck and his cock inside him.  
  
Philip thrusts senselessly until they both reach the limit.  
  
He goes away then, leaving Luke there. He has taken a piece of the blond’s innocence away as Luke’s blue eyes did with him before and this is enough for his pride.  
  
From now on a few days pass with no blond curls and bold voice in the same room, and this is how Lombard finds himself addicted to something -  _to someone_.  
  
He finds himself wanting and claiming a body that has not female curves, but is just as hot - if not more.  
  
He doesn’t understand why Luke never looks at him with fear, nor he knows how he starts to trust him a bit or how  _it_  happens; the only thing Philip knows is that, one day, while laying between sheets after making out, he doesn’t go away.  
  
He feels the blond fall asleep and then slowly puts an arm around Luke’s waist and gently pulls him towards him.  
  
He smells good, like he normally does but with something more: sex, maybe, and Philip’s own scent, probably. It must be this.  
  
Besides Luke is warm and easy to hold, since he’s smaller than him.  
  
Philip’s a bit puzzled: Luke just feels like he belongs there, to him and with him.  
  
Will he ever really deal with it?  _No idea._  
  
That day, though, Luke just snuggles against him with a light sigh, and Philip feels his heartbeat through his spine, while pressing his chest to his back.  
  
And a part of him melts and begins to fall for him.  
  
That day, hous later, Luke wakes up with his face buried in the hollow of Philip’s neck (he may has shifted and turned around in his sleep).  
  
He tries to get up, even if he is still tired, to avoid an awkard situation, but Philip doesn’t let him.  
  
He holds him possessively, his face buried in soft curls and his hands on freckled, warm skin.  
  
“What’re you doin’?” the Australian asks puzzled.  
  
“Getting some rest.” Philip growls.  
  
And with that the conversation is over, for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at... errrr, I don't even remember, so maybe Lombard here is a bit OOC.
> 
> Perhaps?
> 
> Don't know, I'm watching And then there were none only in these days, among exams and stuff.
> 
> Please, forgive me, but I literally love every ship related to AiDean and my roleplay partner made me think about who would be good for Philip, soooo... here we are, now! :'D


End file.
